Terhil the bastard son of the mists
by seseta
Summary: La historia cambia, Sasuke no descubre la verdad sobre su hermano, Danzo sigue siendo Hokague, la guerra parece a punto de terminar y todo el mundo cree que el peligro a acabado. No saben lo equivocados que están...
1. I see with my two little eyes

_**Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias: Malas o buenas, que alteran no solo el futuro de un individuo, sino también de todos los que le rodean. También decidir el asesinato de alguien traerá al final consecuencias…que pueden traer más sangre de la que el asesino derramó….**_

**Terhil, el hijo bastardo de la niebla**

-Esto no quedará así Hyuga, esta deshonra será ajusticiada-dijo Fugaku Uchiha, lider del afamado clan uchiha y también jefe de la policía secreta de Konoha.

-Era un ninja fugitivo, ya sabes que no les puedo dar ordenes a los que no son mis subordinados-replico Hiashi con un tono carente de la más mínima emoción.

Los dos líderes estaban discutiendo en el interior de un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto unos comerciantes con algunas deudas, y que solo era visitado por las elites del lugar. Varios hombres de confianza de los dos clanes estaban sentados detrás de sus respectivos jefes, las manos cerca de los cuchillos y katanas camufladas, listos para atacar al menor movimiento sospechoso.

-Conozco las mentes de los Hyuga muy bien Hiashi, y también vuestras costumbres-dijo Fugaku mientras miraba a el Hyuga con sus ojos negros como la noche- Conozco vuestra marca maldita y como podéis matar a vuestros parientes de "segunda clase" cuando queráis, y ese hombre hombre estaba lo suficientemente vivo como para violar a mi prima y matar a dos de mis tios….

-Lamento lo que le a pasado a tu familia pero….-comenzó Hiashi, pero fue cortado cuando Fugaku golpeó la mesa casi partiéndola en el acto y haciendo aparecer a los guardaespaldas de los dos lideres con sus armas desenfundadas y listos para acuchillar.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad de una vez-dijo Fugaku lentamente mientras activaba el sharingan-¿Tu lo ordenaste?

-No-fue la respuesta de Hiashi.

-Ahora puedo creerte-dijo el uchiha mientras se relajaba otra vez en su silla y hacia un secillo movimiento de cabeza que hizo que sus guardas enfundaran las espadas-Aun así el bebe nacerá.

-¿Tan necesitados vais de gente uchihas?-preguntó Hiashi con un tono ligeramente sardónico.

-Solamente quiero comprobar si la teoría de que las técnicas visuales es cierta-dijo Fugaku con tono aburrido.

-Todo el mundo sabe que es casi imposible tener dos técnicas visuales, todos los que lo han intentado o los que alguna vez las han tenido han muerto de forma horrible…-dijo Hiashi con una mirada más seria aún-Si funciona condenarías…

-A un bastardo hijo de un renegado y totalmente prescindible-dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa malévola-Los bastardos y segundones son totalmente prescindibles Hiashi, creía que tú, siendo un Hyuga, lo comprenderías mejor.

Hiashi se levantó del asiento y con un respetuoso movimiento se fue del lugar acompañado por sus guardias.

"Ya verás Hyuga, dentro de unos meses tendré bajo mi mando al arma definitiva" pensó Fugaku mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Solo necesito tiempo esta vez"

10 años y algunos meses después….

- Solo un poco más Suiko, mantén los ojos fijos en un objetivo durante unos segundos mientras concentras tu energía alrededor de tus pupilas.

Suiko asintió mientras seguía paso a paso las instrucciones de su maestro. Sintió fluir su chakra lentamente, provocándole una sensación calida y conocida de las muchas veces que habían intentado este ejercicio.

-Primero intenta conectar el sharingan al mínimo como te enseñé-dijo su maestro mientras observaba atentamente a Suiko-Necesitas todo el chakra que puedas para el siguiente paso.

Suiko asintió de nuevo mientras su ojo derecho empezaba a cambiarse de color a un rojo intenso, y su pupila se rodeaba de algunas extrañas motas negras.

-Buen trabajo Suiko, ahora solo queda utilizar tu ojo izquierdo-dijo el maestro-Pero no te extralimites, recuerda que aún te costará bastante acostumbrarte y que gastas más chakra con esa técnica que con tu sharingan "normal".

-No te preocupes sensei tendré cuidado-dijo Suiko mientras concentraba su chakra en su otro ojo lo mejor que podía-Al final me saldrá aunque sea por intentos.

-Hay muchos caminos que pueden llevar al mismo destino Fugiko, solo tienes que encontrar el que esté mejor a tu gusto-dijo el maestro mientras hacía un rápido movimiento con la mano para que su alumno continuase.

-Byakugan!-gritó Suiko mientras activaba su otra técnica ocular y mantenía su sharingan también activo. Pudo observar la energía en el interior de los animales, árboles e incluso personas con su ojo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho podía observar las técnicas secretas u ocultas de los chunin que se entrenaban en el campo contiguo.

Iba a continuar pero sintió como sus reservas de energía se agotaban lentamente y como los ojos le empezaban a escocer. Su maestro también noto esto con lo cual se levantó del asiento y se acercó a su alumno.

-Creo que ya basta por hoy-dijo el maestro mientras le cerraba los parpados con suavidad- Si sigues así acabarás más ciego que Lurioto. Si quieres matarte a cansancio con otro entrenamiento entonces practicaremos con espadas otra vez.

-Vale sensei-dijo Suiko mientras observaba a su maestro con sus ojos normales: Uno negro como la noche y otro blanco sin pupila. Su pelo era de un color negro claro y tenía una altura considerable, pero no se le podía considerar muy alto. También era fuerte para su edad gracias al entrenamiento y la instrucción de su sensei y mejor amigo: Itachi Uchiha, de 10 años también- Hoy podrías enseñarme esa técnica con dos espadas!

-Primero vayamos a casa a descansar, después te la enseñaré-dijo Itachi pacientemente a su amigo-Recuerda que….

-Nunca es bueno sobreexplotarse demasiado-terminó Suiko-Al final me acabaré aprendiendo todas tus frases. En serio Itachi, ¿de donde las sacas todas? Tampoco es que seas muy viejo…

-Pero he aprendido de una forma infalible-dijo Itachi mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa seguido por Suiko.

-¿Y cual es?-pregunto Suiko emocionado.

-Abre los ojos y las orejas, aprovecha las oportunidades y enseñanzas de la vida, viaja un poco….y conoce a gente interesante-dijo Itachi.

-Tampoco hay que viajar lejos de Konoha para encontrar a gente extraña-dijo Suiko en voz baja con una sonrisa triste- Aquí todo el mundo puede disfrutar con el espectáculo del "bastardo de los uchiha".

-Han vuelto ha llamarte eso, verdad?-preguntó Itachi con voz seria.

-Si-admitió Suiko.

Itachi se paró en seco y miró fijamente a su amigo a los ojos.

- Permite que te de un buen consejo que me dio una gran amiga mía-dijo Itachi seriamente-Nunca olvides quien eres, porque ,desde luego, el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte. Pude que seas un bastardo, ¿pero eso no significa que no seas fuerte, listo o rápido verdad? No me digas que ser bastardo te impide ser un as en el agua…

-Eso es simplemente porque se me da bien….-respondió Suiko.

-Pues aprovecha esa ventaja al máximo-terminó Itachi revolviéndole un poco el pelo a su amigo-Todos somos buenos en algo….y eso no admite diferencias.

Suiko le dedicó a su amigo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba de verdad…-dijo Suiko.

-Ningún problema-dijo Itachi-Ya hemos llegado, buenos días.

-Buenos días-respondieron dos de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta norte al inmenso recinto que albergaba al clan uchiha, amurallado y protegido por los miembros con más bajos del clan (referente a la clase, no la altura).

Suiko también dio un saludo corto antes de entrar en el recinto uchiha con sus propias calles y casas para los miembros del clan. Muchas de ellas eran del mismo tamaño aunque había algunas más grandes o pequeñas para los herreros, comerciantes y otros oficios importantes para el clan.

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntó Suiko de repente.

-Hm?-dijo Itachi distraído.

-La amiga que te ayudó….quien era?-preguntó Suiko de nuevo-¿La conociste antes que a mí verdad?

-Nos conocimos tres años antes de que fuéramos amigos tu y yo-empezó Itachi mientras miraba al cielo con cara de ensoñación-Yo tenía cuatro años y ella tres, en esa época la guerra aún no había acabado, yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones y mi mente estaba literalmente destrozada. Es un sentimiento extraño….estas vivo, pero en tu interior no sientes nada, es como si fueras un muerto viviente. Ella había perdido hace poco a su madre en el parto de su hermano pequeño, fue en la época en que Sasuke nació, creo. Dos niños con traumas al principio de sus vidas.

-No lo sabía…-dijo Suiko entristecido.

-Nadie lo sabe-aclaró Itachi mientras abría la puerta de su casa-Todos los que vieron lo que yo ví están muertos o sin energía ya para hablar del tema. A lo que iba, ella procedía de otra villa oculta y venía con su padre, el cual tenía que hacer unas negociaciones.

Itachi entonces suspiró mientras su amigo y él se sentaban en su pequeño cuarto con una ventana y solo unos muebles.

-No me acuerdo muy bien como pero ella consiguió levantarme el ánimo-dijo Itachi con una de sus escasas sonrisas- Solo me acuerdo de una frase que me dijo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Suiko.

-"La muerte es algo cortante mientras que la vida está llena de infinitas posibilidades y cosas por ver"-dijo Itachi de memoria.

-¡¿Te dijo eso con tres años?-preguntó Suiko sorprendido.

-Dos años después admitió que esa frase se la había dicho su abuelo por parte de madre para reconfortarla en sus horas tristes-dijo Itachi-Pero funcionó, y encontré un objetivo para vivir e intentar disfrutar de la vida: Defender la villa y a mis seres queridos e intentar mantenerte vivo.

Suiko sonrió mientras se levantaba para coger una jarra de té que Itachi siempre tenía preparada cerca.

-Y por ahora creo que lo estás cumpliendo excelentemente-dijo Suiko mientras alzaba la jarra de té frío cerca de Itachi-¿Puedes hacer tú los honores?

Itachi hizo algunos sellos y un segundo después un fino chorro de fuego salió de su boca a toda velocidad calentando el té rápidamente.

- ¿Que haríamos sin las técnicas de fuego?-preguntó retóricamente Sukio mientras servía el aromático té de hierbas.

-¿Tardar en calentar el té?-respondió Itachi.

-Menos mal que estamos a salvo de tal aciago destino….-dijo Suiko con la voz más melodramática que pudo poner.

-Suiko…..bastardo o no, eres realmente único-dijo Itachi mientras alzaba su vaso en el aire y Suiko hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-Que nunca peleemos…-empezó Itachi.

-…y siempre unidos estemos-terminó Suiko mientras brindaban alegremente sin importarles el futuro o el pasado.

En ese momento solo el presente importaba, y había que disfrutarlo al máximo.


	2. The flautist of Suna

Terhil el hijo bastardo de la niebla,

Segunda parte: No hay sonido sin aire.

Aún no entendía porqué estaba aquí.

Seguía pensando que hubiera sido mejor acceder a la oferta de Orochimaru para entrenar sus habilidades del sonido, pero Yosime, su tío, la había convencido de los riesgos que eso conllevaba. Pero entre eso e ir al desierto….había bastante diferencia.

-Por que vamos a una maldita villa en medio del desierto-preguntó Tayuya a su tío mientras caminaban con una carabana, acompañados de la pequeña orquesta de su tío (que era un compositor de bastante renombre)-Podríamos haber ido a otro lugar donde no hicieran cuarenta grados a la sombra…

-Porque ya sabes como es tu padre-dijo Yosime.

-¿A cual te refieres al antiguo que no conocí, o al bastardo que lo suplantó?-preguntó Tayuya con sorna.

El auténtico padre de Tayuya había muerto de sobredosis de alcohol solo unos días antes de que ella naciera. El nuevo, el hermano del otro, era mucho peor con lo cual el hermano de la madre de Tayuya decidió llevársela de ahí un lugar donde no les encontrarían ni en mil años: Suna.

-Tayuya-empezó su tío con voz tranquila-Dale a este sitio una oportunidad primero, no sabrás si te estás perdiendo algo que puede cambiar tu vida a mejor. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, incluidos los sitios y villas.

-¿Al menos me dejarás tocar en tus conciertos?-preguntó Tayuya-La flauta se me da cada vez mejor.

-Si, la verdad es que tocas muy bien pero te falta la energía para aguantar tocando durante más de media hora-dijo Yosime mientras le revolvía un poco de su pelo rojo a Tayuya-Cuando seas mayor podrás.

-Típica excusa…-dijo Tayuya con voz cansina pero sonriente.

-Que por ahora funciona-respondió Yosime-Bueno ya hemos llegado a la villa oculta de la arena…

En efecto las grandes cadenas montañosas que se separaban por una pequeña carretera eran la entrada de la villa. La caravana pasó lentamente entre las grandes rocas que formaban la muralla natural de la villa. Tayuya miraba embobada a algunas figuras recorriendo las montañas con agilidad pasmosa de piedra en piedra.

-Esos son ninjas de Suna-dijo el guía de la caravana- No se preocupen vienen conmigo con lo cual no les atacarán.

La caravana continuó avanzando lentamente hacia la villa oculta de la arena sin ninguna interrupción excepto por otras caravanas de comerciantes y viajeros que entraban y salían del lugar.

Al final llegaron a los apartamentos donde se instalarían todos. No eran demasiado grandes pero tenían lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. Tayuya se instaló con su tío en el apartamento más cercano a la salida y además el que estaba más cerca de los baños comunales.

-¿Bueno que te parece sobrina?-preguntó Yosime mientras organizaba el cuarto.

-Sobreviviré….-dijo Tayuya-¿Puedo irme a explorar por ahí?

-Siempre y cuando no te alejes mucho ni te metas en líos-respondió su tío.

-Soy capaz de cuidarme sola tío-dijo Tayuya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo se-dijo su tío mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina-Pero no quiero que arrases la villa el primer día de nuestra estancia aquí. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

-¡Prometo no matar a nadie!-dijo Tayuya con la cara más angelical que se le ocurrió.

Yosime suspiró antes de dejarla marchar.

-Vuelve pronto o te quedas sin cena ¿entendido?-dijo Yosime.

-¡De acuerdo hasta luego!-dijo Tayuya apresuradamente mientras corría por las calles de Suna.

La villa oculta de la arena podría considerarse como una de las mayores proezas arquitectónicas construidas. Sus edificios tenían el color de la arena y se pegaban unos a otros para darse apoyo en las comunes tormentas de arena que azotaban el lugar, las calles estaban construidas de tal forma que la arena resbalaba de la calzada permitiendo que gente y animales circularan sin contratiempos, las extrañas tiendas dejaban ver docenas de productos exóticos que Tayuya nunca se había imaginado: Desde extrañas especias hasta increíbles aparatos. También podía ver baños artificiales, los cuales se encontraban en el subterráneo y en algunos lugares escogidos.

Era increíble que en un lugar tan desértico y mortal pudiera encontrarse tal ciudad.

"Y sigo sin comprender como aguantan el calor" pensó Tayuya mientras iba de sombra en sombra "Debe afectarles tanto que se vuelven locos y ya no lo sienten…"

Se paró de repente para mirar algo que nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar en una zona como esa.

"! Un parque con palmeras y hierba!" gritó mentalmente Tayuya con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el enorme parque "Es oficial, el calor me ha fundido el cerebro también a mí"

Para asegurarse empezó ha acariciar la hierba y tocar las palmeras. "Son reales" pensó Tayuya con una cara cada vez más sorprendida "¿Pero como pueden mantener todo esto?" entonces miro un poco más al centro del parque y encontró un lago con pequeños riachuelos que circulaban por todo el parque. "Ahora se entiende mucho mejor, gracias"

-¡Eh tú!-gritó una voz.

Tayuya levantó la cabeza para ver a siete chicos dos o tres años mayores que ella rodeándola. "Genial, justo lo que necesitaba para el calor, hacer ejercicios" pensó Tayuya mientras se volvía para ponerse cara a cara con el más corpulento de todos "El líder del pelotón suicida seguro".

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Tayuya con voz calmada mientras se ponía la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Este es nuestro territorio, largo de aquí-dijo el líder de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos.

-Creía que esto era un parque público-dijo Tayuya sin parpadear siquiera.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?-preguntó el líder mientras miraba amenazante a Tayuya-Encima de ser una cría enana además eres extranjera…

-Mira quien fue ha hablar, el que se rodea de un grupo para rodear a una cría a la que sobrepasa en edad-dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa malévola-Eso demuestra bastantes cosas….

-¡Cállate y paga!-dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Y ahora tengo que pagar?-preguntó Tayuya arqueando una ceja-Debería ser yo la que cobrara por aguantaros la verdad.

-¿Tenemos a una listilla aquí eh?-preguntó el líder.

-No hay que esforzarse mucho comparando con vosotros la verdad-dijo Tayuya-Ahora si me disculpáis…

Uno de los chicos intentó agarrarla del brazo pero la pelirroja le dio una rápida patada en la rodilla y un golpe en el estomago con lo cual lo hizo retroceder dolorido.

-Maldita hija de….-empezó el chico pero un puñetazo en la cara silencio lo que venía después, además también rompió algunos dientes.

Los demás se fueron acercando e intentaron atacar todos a la vez….

**Nota del autor**: No, no me habéis entendido mal, están realmente atacando al mismo tiempo en vez de atacar de uno en uno. Es una mejora que les he puesto buahaha….pero aún así siguen siendo los clásicos esbirros baratos.

Y Tayuya sacó su flauta y empezó a tocar.

Eso hizo que los esbirros se pararan en seco. Si les hubieras preguntado en ese momento que se esperaban ninguno hubiera respondido con: "La niña saca una flauta y se pone a tocar", le hubieran machacado entonces a él….

Pero eso fue precisamente lo que pasó. Al principio la melodía era suave y tranquila, lo que hizo que los esbirros se relajaran y vaciaran sus mentes. "Y ahora un poco de ritmo" pensó Tayuya mientras sus dedos se movían ágilmente por los orificios de la flauta activando una técnica ilusoria que su tío le enseño.

Al fin y al cabo Yosime y su banda habían sido los primeros ninjas en usar el sonido como arma en las guerras ninja….la famosa "Última melodía".

Y aunque Tayuya fuera aún una aprendiz, no se debía menospreciarla.

Las ilusiones empezaron a atacar las mentes de los esbirros que intentaban de todas las maneras posibles defenderse de ellas, golpeando a sus compañeros en el proceso. El jefe del pelo blanco observaba con la boca abierta a sus subordinados hacer el idiota completamente con lo cual decidió encargarse de la chica por su cuenta.

-¡Ahora verás maldita!-dijo el jefe mientras cargaba directamente.

Tayuya alzó una ceja ante el ataque. "Carga directamente y encima me avisa de antemano" pensó la flautista "Es verdad lo que pensaba acerca del calor que cuece los cerebros". Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente y concentró el viento de la flauta lo mejor que pudo. "Aire y sonido son padre e hijo, hermano pequeño y mayor, si se apoyan mutuamente son más fuertes" recordó la pelirroja de una de sus clases con su tío. Con un soplido mediano la flauta lanzó una ráfaga de viento que empujó al jefe unos metros hacia atrás mientras que el sonido agudo destrozaba los oídos de los esbirros temporalmente con lo cual Tayuya salió disparada hacia su primera víctima que aún estaba medio grogui y le dio una patada en la rodilla haciéndola crujir y un golpe seco en la axila que le incapacitó el brazo derecho temporalmente. "Uno menos" pensó Tayuya.

Siguió atacando a otro de ellos dándole una patada en la entrepierna haciéndole aullar de dolor y caerse al suelo. Vio que uno se estaba empezando a recuperar con lo cual intentó darle un cabezazo…..y la pelirroja cayó al suelo con la cabeza dolorida.

"Debería haberlo deducido, esa cabeza no tiene nada que proteger" pensó Tayuya mientras se levantaba. Pero los otros se habían recuperado y la inmovilizaron en el suelo.

-¿Con que tú usas técnicas ilusorias eh?-preguntó el líder mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa de triunfo-Pues parece que de poco te han servido niña.

Tayuya simplemente miro con ojos furiosos a el líder mientras los esbirros proponían que hacer con ella. Entonces sintió un pequeño soplo de viento tocar su piel justo antes de que sintiera como los esbirros dejaban de agarrarla por una buena razón.

Estaban en el suelo mirando hacia Tayuya….o mejor dicho detrás de ella. El jefe parecía el más asustado de todos.

-¿! Como osas atacarnos así?¡-preguntó uno de los esbirros-¡La banda del coyote negro no se toma a risa!

-Por favor que os esperabais ¿que os preguntara si podía atacaros? Dais bastante pena la verdad-dijo una voz detrás de Tayuya dulce pero agresiva.

"¿Alguien que piensa racionalmente?"se preguntó Tayuya mentalmente mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver a la persona que la había salvado.

Se encontró con una niña de la misma edad que ella, su pelo era rubio arenoso y tenía tres coletas en él, sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla entre azul y verde. La niña giró su cabeza para mirar a Tayuya y después de unos momentos le tendió la mano.

- ¿Estás cómoda ahí o te ayudo a levantarte?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias…-dijo Tayuya mientras cogía la mano de la rubia un poco reticente.

-No hay de que-dijo la rubia-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tayuya.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Temari-respondió la rubia- ¿Te estabas defendiendo tú sola de esos ineptos?

-Si, pero el cabezazo me salió mal…-dijo Tayuya-Debería habérmelo imaginado la verdad, viendo como son….

-…un grupo de cabezas huecas-terminó Temari por ella-No te preocupes, al menos la estupidez no es contagiosa.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Que estáis cuchicheando malditas?-gritó el jefe mientras sus esbirros se reorganizaban en torno a él.

-Encima son también sordos, y pensar que son el futuro….-dijo Tayuya melodramáticamente haciendo que Temari se riera-Por cierto ¿Por qué me has ayudado? No es que me queje…..

-No había ninguna razón por la cual no debería haberlo hecho, tocabas muy bien y eres la segunda que se enfrenta a esta pandilla-dijo Temari-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-¿A cambio de?-preguntó Tayuya alzando una ceja.

-De que te agaches-contestó Temari, y antes de que Tayuya pudiera contestar la agachó lo suficiente para que un puñetazo de un esbirro con un brazo inmovilizado la alcanzara. Temari le dio un golpe seco en el codo y así el esbirro cayó al suelo gritando de dolor con los brazos medio rotos-Sabes pelear ¿no?

-¿Cómo crees que sigo aquí?-preguntó Tayuya mientras ella y Temari se ponían espalda contra espalda mientras los esbirros restantes las rodeaban.

-Estupendo-dijo Temari con una sonrisa malévola que hizo que algunos de los esbirros se asustaran un poco- Así será más divertido. Tu te puedes ocupar de los de la izquierda yo ya me encargo de los demás. Del jefe nos ocuparemos las dos.

Dos minutos después todos los esbirros estaban en el suelo inconscientes y el jefe estaba suplicando por su vida a las dos chicas.

-No se la verdad….-dijo Tayuya con cara pensativa para aumentar la tensión del chico.

-¡Por favor, juro que no lo haré más¡-lloriqueo el líder mientras ponía sus brazos delante de él.

-Creo que con esto ya será suficiente-dijo Temari mientras el otro decía gracias una y otra vez por perdonarle-Vete, y si te veo haciendo una de las tuyas te castraré con mi abanico y haré que mi hermanito te haga una de sus "visitas".

El chico se cagó literalmente de miedo y salió disparado, acompañado de los que aún podían moverse mientras las dos chicas se los quedaban mirando y riéndose con ganas. Después de unos minutos riéndose Tayuya se dio cuenta de una cosa: Al sol le faltaba poco para ocultarse.

-¡Tengo que irme enseguida, mi tío me espera!-dijo Tayuya mientras intentaba encontrar el mejor camino de vuelta.

-¿No conoces el camino de vuelta, verdad?-preguntó Temari- Lo mejor cuando estás en un lugar nuevo es ir con un guía.

-Pero nadie querría hacer eso conmigo-dijo Tayuya con mirada triste-Ser extranjera en un lugar que no conoces no te da muchas posibilidades, ni le caes bien a la gente por el solo hecho de ser diferente.

-Pues a mí me caes bien-dijo Temari sonriente-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu casa.

Tayuya no estaba acostumbrada a la amabilidad y normalmente desconfiaba, pero tenía que admitirlo….la rubia también le caía bien. Con lo cual gracias al conocimiento que tenía Temari sobre los atajos y caminos de Suna llegaron al hotel justo antes de la hora límite.

-Ya estamos aquí-dijo Temari cuando acompañó a Tayuya a la puerta del hotel.

-¿Nos veremos otra vez?-preguntó Tayuya.

Temari la miró durante unos segundos fijamente y después metió una mano dentro de la parte superior de su camisa para sacar un extraño colgante de plata con medio dragón negro en medio.

- Si todo va bien podemos quedar mañana en el parque por la mañana-dijo Temari-¿Te va bien?

-Si-contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Entonces coge el medio dragón-dijo Temari mientras le tendía el colgante en la mano para que las dos pudieran tocarlo-Da igual de donde venimos o como somos, no me importa si eres señor o campesino, damisela o bruja, ángel o demonio, confío en ti con mi alma y mi vida y por ello te pido que seas algo más que una amiga: Una hermana.

Tayuya se quedó unos momentos en shok pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Y yo prometo que nunca te defraudaré y que podrás contar conmigo-dijo Tayuya.

Después de esas palabras la pelirroja vio un destello casi imperceptible que aparecía y desaparecía del minúsculo ojo del dragón. "Me lo estaré imaginando" pensó Tayuya.

-¿Amigas?-preguntó Tayuya.

-Para siempre-dijo Temari-Yo también tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana Tayu!-dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casa.

-¡Vale Tema!-gritó Tayuya mientras se iba también a la suya alegremente. Al llegar a la puerta se la encontró entreabierta con su tío esperándola-Hola tío…siento llegar tarde.

Su tío la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír, sorprendiendo bastante a Tayuya en el acto. Después de unos segundos más de carcajadas Yosime consiguió hablar.

-No sobrina, no has llegado tarde en absoluto-dijo Yosime- La verdad es que me sorprende lo pronto que has llegado, te esperaba media hora más tarde.

-Me han ayudado…-dijo Tayuya.

-Si, ya lo he visto-dijo Yosime-¿Quién es ella?

-Mi mejor amiga-dijo Tayuya antes de irse a la cama, esperando disfrutar de un día tan extraño y fascinante como el de hoy.


End file.
